fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 9
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. This fighter survived the war with the aliens, and after grabbed a piece of land and started all over again raising horse's. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" This fighter can be seen in camp briefly. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this man can be seen with the other fighters. "Shall We Gather at the River" This fighter is seen waiting on one side of the bridge while it is being fixed. As they cross, when the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. He then runs to the other side before the mechs and skitters catch up. "Compass" This man arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. He can be seen walking around the airport and later listens to Avery when she speaks to the 2nd Mass. Later he can be seen at Jimmy Boland's funeral and places a handful of dirt on his grave. He leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Young Bloods" Can be seen briefly walking around the camp. As Diego's group leaves, he can be seen sitting at a table. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" At the camp, after a explosion is heard in the distance, this fighter can be seen running. He later arrives the new hospital camp. "Molon Labe" This fighter is seen on watch outside the hospital when Tom brings in an Overlord prisoner. He later leaves the hospital when they are forced to retreat. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston mall. This fighter grabs a plate of food and talks with other fighters. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons, and argues about handing them in. Later that night he is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. "A More Perfect Union" When the rebel skitters enter Charleston, the 2nd Mass slowly start to stand in-front of the skitters to protect them, and this fighter partakes. This fighter cheers when Tom Mason and his team successfully destroy the Espheni Jamming Device, and later witnesses the mysterious pod dropping from the sky. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is seen walking around the camp. He later listens to Tom Mason's speech. "Collateral Damage" This fighter is part of Daniel Weaver's team of fighters to fend of the mechs to give Tom Mason's team enough time to destroy the nuclear power plant. "Badlands" This fighter attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston he runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter defends Charleston from the Espheni forces. The next morning he is seen walking around the battlefield. "Search and Recover" This fighter helps the team who are searching for Tom Mason saddle onto the horses. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston during the night. After Evil Hal takes Tom hostage, he goes to The Nest where he places his odds on how the event will resolve. This fighter helps the Mason family saddle their horses when they leave to search for Anne Glass. "The Pickett Line" This fighter visits The Nest where John Pope speaks to the fighters about equality, as they are not receiving it. After Weaver storms in, he watches as Weaver place Pope under arrest. "Strange Brew" This fighter is part of a dream caused by Espheni technology to get answers from Tom Mason. This man is a casual civilian at a coffee shop. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter walks with Hal Mason and Dingaan to the outskirts of Chinatown, before they are greeted in by the rest of the 2nd Mass. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and when John Pope alerts that the street is about to explode, he is one of the first fighters to run to safety. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" Although unseen, this fighter survives when the portable harness farm lands in Chinatown and harnesses many of the survivors. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. He joins Anthony by beating the skitter they found still alive, letting out their rage but is son stopped by Daniel Weaver as they have other priorities. This fighter is present when Sara reveals the truck load of food. "Hatchlings" This fighter joins the mission to destroy the Espheni hatchlings, which they are using to create skitters and black hornets. After they successfully destroy it, he rides in the back of the truck to help with Sara, however when they arrive she is dead, after being eaten by the mutated bugs. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. "Stalag 14th Virginia" This fighter and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line. When Zak Kagel yells "shoot", this fighter bows his head so he does not see the death of the Masons, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases this fighter and the others. He watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this man points his rifle at her. After Daniel Weaver's order, this fighter and Jon restrain her arms, and after she has a hood placed over her head they take her to the cells. This fighter engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. After the fight, he on guard and walks past the sight where John Pope and his group where crushed by a collapsed building. He is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. Trivia *Randy is known for as being the Hummer Driver in Season 2, horse handler in Season 3, fighter in Season 4, and Torturer #2 in Season 5 *When the harnesses attacked Chinatown in "Shoot the Moon", this fighter was going to be the one to die, however they didn't have time to get to it so I was saved.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/Randy_Rafuse_Interview Appearances *Appears in dream Gallery Randy-Alan-2x03.PNG Randy-2x03.PNG 2ndMass-2x03.PNG Randy-S2.PNG Randy1-S2.PNG 487719_10151106666955358_1072987400_n.jpg RandyS3.PNG Randy1.PNG Fighter.jpeg Falling-Skies-311663.jpg Randy-5x08.PNG Colin-5x08.PNG Jon-5x08.PNG 11887854_1226980327328014_1391118787839871985_n.jpg CNGTuu6WsAA6Af4.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5